Code X
by asianh3r0
Summary: Aya is the only tracker left in the world. Yet she doesn't know that until she meets Tashio,a class A hunter. Tashio threatens Aya that if Aya doesn't join him he'll kill her. What will Aya do? Please note that it's different point of views every ch.
1. Prolouge

~Prologue~Hunter~

~Narrator Version~

It was the middle of the night, where demons come out to steal souls from foolish mortals and hunters hunt for demons for more power. In this particular night, the rarest demons called akumas comes out every year from the hell empire track and eats the tracker's soul. A tracker's soul is quite rare because after the Umarekawatta War, the trackers' population lessened as a condition for ending the conflict.

In the distance, there is a black cat, with one eye emerald green and the other crimson red, sniffing for the akumas. The cat ran and hid in the shadows. "There's one coming our way." said the cat. "Good." said the hunter.

He was 16 year old with snow white hair with bangs and he had a mask on. Yet you could see the red crimson eyes stand out and shine from underneath the cover. He was wearing a navy blue turtleneck shirt and black skinny jeans with a black jacket that was a bit longer than his knees.

The hunter grabbed his sword handle on his side but didn't pull it out. There, an akuma appeared. He was clearly hungry and was looking for food. The hunter moved closer to the akuma from building to building without the demon noticing. The akuma was too busy looking for food in an empty grocery store. He saw a delicious, red apple on the left side of the store counter and was going to pick it up and eat it but when he was an inch away from it, his hand got frozen. The akuma got confused and looked at his hand. He then shrugged and tried picking up the apple with the other hand but then it also got frozen. The akuma got scared and looked at his right side. There was no sign of anyone. He turned and then looked back to the apples.

Suddenly there was a sword a centimeter near his neck. "Do we have to do this the easy way or the hard way?" said the hunter. The akuma got so scared that it disappeared. The akuma was jumping rooftop to rooftop, trying to get away from the hunter, but the ice grew faster and faster that it froze his entire body apart for his head. The hunter caught up with him with the odd-eyed cat. "Your first mistake was being careless. Second mistake was not looking at your left side. And your third mistake was not knowing that the ice grows as you move around more." said the hunter coolly. He walked to the akuma. The demon tried to move but failed and the ice grew more. "What do you want?" the akuma said is a shakily voice. "Simple. I just want to know where the tracker is." He smirked. "According to my sources there's one here." He added. "Well, there are not many trackers in this world. In fact there is only one tracker here in this world. She's here in this town. Here." The akuma got out a photo. The hunter got the photo from him. It was a photo of girl. She looked 16 with ebony black pigtails with bangs and green emerald eyes. "Her name is Shizuko Aya, she's the tracker." said the akuma. "Shizuki Aya." the hunter repeated, gazing at the photo.

The hunter pulled out his sword. "WHAAATCHA DOING WITH THAT SWORD?" the akuma shouted, eying the weapon with fright. "Well isn't it obvious. I gonna kill you." replied the hunter without any emotion. "KILL ME? WAIT! DON-" The hunter sliced the head off his body before the akuma finished his sentence, leaving a trail of blood behind. Then he walked away while putting his bloodied sword back in his sword belt. "Shizuko Aya" said the hunter once more. He took off his mask and put the photo in his pocket. "It would be a pleasure to meet you." said the hunter with a grin.


	2. Chapter 1

Code X  
~Chapter 1~Hero? Villain? Or just a Hunter?~  
Shizuko Aya's view and version

It was original school day and I was running late for class. I was running as fast as I can and was barely breathing. All you could hear was me, breathing in and out. I needed to protect my perfect attendance record. Yet luck wasn't on my side my back felt very heavy because of the spirit demons that I attract were on me. I always attracted demons even when I was very little. Since my mom and dad died in War 14 years old my grandmother took care of me. My grandmother always told me about the different worlds I wasn't interested in it but ever since my grandmother died last week I always felt a feeling of regret. Meanwhile I wasn't looking where I going and bumped to a student,who was going the other way. Suddenly all the demons and spirits who were on my back runaway and I felt lighter. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention." I said. I started picking his books and papers on the floor. "No your too modest. I'm the one who should say sorry." he said. He started picking his books and paper on the floor too. I looked up I looked at him. He had black ebony hair with bangs and red crimson eyes. He was wearing a red tie like me. He was the same grade and age as me.  
"My name is Yasushi Tashio." He said. He help me up.  
"Thanks. My name is Shizuko Aya. Nice to meet you Tashio."  
Then I remembered that I was almost gonna be late for class. "Oh crap! I'm going to be late. Sorry. Bye!" I said in a hurry and I ran away. I finally made it to class and my attendance is still perfect. I signed. Class still didn't start yet and students were still talking to other. Mimi, my best friend since kindergarten, came up to me. The demons and spirits came back in greater numbers. "Hey, did you hear? There a new transfer student coming to our class. I hear he's cute." Mimi said blushing. The door opened and Mimi noticed. "Ooh he's comes!" Mimi said. It was Tashio. Everyone came silent and looked at Tashio. As he walked by some girls were whispering. He sat the desk next to me. It happened again. The spirits and demons disappeared again. It felt so awkward. How demons and spirits runaway every time I'm near him. It was a relief and scary. The door opened again. It was sensei. Class had started.

Time pasted by and it was already lunch. I had lunch on the rooftop with Mimi. The demons still increase though. They came greatly increase and were around me. Suddenly I notice that some of the demon went to Mimi they surrounded Mimi's had a bruise on her arm and up to her wist it was red-ish brown like dry blood.

"Mimi , what happen?"  
"Nothing!" She said quickly. She tried to cover up the bruise her sleeve. "I have to go to the bathroom!" She said running. "Did I say something wrong?" I questioned. I went after Mimi. She couldn't have gone that far I thought. I looked left and right searching for her but instead I bumped into Tashio again. This time he caught me before I felt. "Are you okay?"Tashio asked me. Before I could answer the school bell rang. "We should walk get to class." I replied and Tashio and I walked back to class. I looked back to see Mimi came out of the bathroom but there was no sign at all. Meanwhile in the bathroom Mimi tried washing her arms but it didn't work. She signed. "Just a bit more longer." she whispered.  
The day ended and I didn't find Mimi. She wasn't even in class. The demons lessened though. I signed. Then a hand touched my shoulder and I freaked out. It was just Tashio. He smiled. "I'll take you home. It's getting late and it's dangerous for a girl to walk home by herself." He said. "Okay." I replied. It felt awkward and weird. We walked to my apartment. It was cool and the sun was setting. When we finally got there, I thanked Tashio and opened the unlocked the door to my apartment. In blink of an eye Tashio disappeared. I remember I had to go to a grocery store and locked the door again and then ran there.  
It was already night when I walked back from the grocery store. I took the shortcut on the way home in a small ally. I thought it was abandon but I was wrong. Some demons were following me. Then it flashback at me, my grandma's words "don't go outside at night or else you'll regent it because you see that the demons in the day time are harmless but the night time those same demons get much stronger and bigger demons that will attack you."  
I walked a little faster but one of the demons got my foot and tripped me. I crawled as fast as I can out of here but there was no hope. I knew I was going to die and I closed my eyes.

I hear a slash and looked behind me. It was a guy. He had snow white hair with bangs and had a mask on. Yet you could see the red crimson eyes stand out and shine. He was wear a navy blue turtleneck shirt and black skinny jeans pants with black jacket that was a bit longer than his knees. He was killing the demons left to right with his sword in a hand. Blood slatted everywhere on the floor. The demon ran away and he walked up to me while putting his sword back in his sword belt. "Are you okay? It's late and it's dangerous for a girl to walk home by herself." he said. He helped me up. Yet I could sworn that I heard his voice somewhere and his crimson eyes.

"Tashio?" I said. "Well I guessed the cat out of the bag. It's me. I didn't planned on telling you this way but whatever." said Tashio. He took off his mask. "WAIT SECOND DON'T YOU HAVE BLACK HAIR!" I said pointing at him. "Geez it rude to point and you don't have to scream too you know. Plus that was a wig of my exact hair style." he said all calm. "Since you know it me. It makes it a lot easier to get along with."he said. "What do you mean?" I said to him. "As you know your the only tracker in the world."he said. "Tracker?" I questioned him. "Don't play stupid. You must know what a tracker is right?"

I suddenly remember my grandma talking about trackers with me. It was when I was 6 and I finished playing outside and decided to go back inside. After bath I sat on my grandma's lap. "Now Aya, your the only tracker left in the world." grandma said sweetly. "Grandma! What's a tracker ?" I said curiously. " Well a tracker is someone who can anyone's mind and dreams about their memories, desire and anything else." said Grandma. "then why am I the only one left?" I said. "Because to end to war that your mother and father was in. To solve the conflicts the took out all the other trackers in the world and also because you're special." grandma said. I then gave grandma a hug.  
"I know what is a tracker."I whispered to myself. BUT EVEN SO WHAT DO YOU WANT ME FOR!" I shouted to him.

" I want you for your power. You'll make me stronger and a higher rank. I'll give you a choose of being my friend or my enemy. You choose enemy I'll kill you without no hesitation. So what will it be?"

He pointed his sword at me. It was near my neck just an inch away and the sword still had blood on it. I didn't know what to do but either way I was going to hell.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The Marks  
Narrator's View 

It was an ordinary day as usual except that Aya came to school a bit earlier than usual. She was a mess. She fixed her hair into a pigtails but there was still black circles around her eyes. She couldn't sleep at all especially because of the incident that happened last night. After Tashio's speech Aya tried to escape, she looked behind her. There was black cat with one green emerald eye and one red crimson eye turned into a wall. The cat must have been with him, she thought. The black cat block her only way out of here.

Tashio started to move. This is how it's really gonna end, she thought and close her eyes. Tashio pass through Aya like sonic and a gave her a surprise attack. He grabbed both her arms and pulled her toward him. He gave a kiss on her neck and Aya's face turning red. He then stop and both of them around looking at each with some distance away from each other. "I'll give you time to think about your decision. In the mean time I left mark on your neck while you decide. Also I'll be keeping a close eye on you. See Ya." he said and he disappeared in the night with the black cat on his right shoulder. Aya was speechless and every now and then she'll touch where he kissed her and turned red.

She looked in the mirror and then sighed. It was on her left side perfectly in the middle of her shoulders and her chin. It was a black star inside a black circle. There was no hope hiding it even she tried there will be parts that will show it. She sighed again.

"Aya! It's your first time that your early! What's wrong?" said Mimi. Mimi shocked Aya for a moment and Aya tried hiding the mark. Mimi walked to Aya. "Actually there is something wrong!"said Aya.

"It's Tashio!He's-" before Aya could finish her sentence a hand grabbed her mouth by behind. It was Tashio. Aya's eye widen. "Sorry! Can I borrow Aya for a minute?" Tashio said with a smile. "Oh! Sure. I don't mind." Mimi replied. Aya mumbled as Tashio dragged Aya to a room that was empty.

"What is it?" Aya demanded. Aya was still pissed, mostly because of the mark he gave her. "I think it's best not to tell anyone or everyone our little secret."said Tashio. "Well Mimi is my best friend she deserve to know what's going on, right?"Aya replied with angry. "True, but in this case things are better left unsaid."Tashio said. "Anyways why did you gave me a mark on my neck?" Aya shouted. "Because, it represents something." Tashio replied and got closer to Aya.

"Everyone has a mark on them, demons, hunters, and even mortals. And yet they can be easily be put on for certain reason. Like for -." Before Tashio finish his sentence the 5 minute school rang. He sigh. 

"Let go class." Tashio said and both Aya and Tashio both walked to class. Yet on the way out Aya felt a weird spiritual in the room as if someone was watching her. Aya grew frighten and confused

As they entered the classroom Aya was surprised. Half of the girls in the class was missing. There were only three girls in the room including Mimi. Aya walked to Mimi. The spiritual pressure got stronger. "It's so quiet, I wonder where the other girls are? "Aya said to Mimi."What do you mean? Haven't you heard the news. According the news the girls when missing in our school for a week now. It's pretty scary." Mimi replied. The bell rang and every ran to there seats. During the lessons, Aya thought Tashio's word about mark. All of a sudden she phone vibrated and she went to get it when the sensei wasn't looking. It's was a text from Tashio. 

"Meet me by the library during lunch."

-Tashio 

Aya looked at Tashio. Tashio smiled back at Aya. Aya turned and sighed. She text "why" to Tashio. A minute later Aya got a reply from Tashio. It said "I want to check something out about the seven missing girls in this school. It's to coincidence that they are all disappear one by one after they were seen in school. Look at this video." Aya clicked on the video. It was Yumi, one of the girls who were missing, she was walking the exit. Suddenly she disappeared in a flash with no trace left behind. It was so weird. It was in her mind until lunch.

When it was lunch she went to the library and found Tashio on the computer. "Good, check this out." Tashio said. It was the same video that he send to Aya but in slow motion. As the video continued to play he stop it.

"See it."

It was a black animal who was carrying Yumi away. "What is it?" Aya asked. "It's a compose demon." Tashio said. "Compose Demons?" Aya said in confusion.

"Compose demons coming from mortals have marks that the Seven Deadly Sins put on them."

"Seven Death Sins?"

"The Seven Deadly Sins is a classification of the most objectionable vices that has been used since early Christian times to educate and instruct followers concerning fallen humanity's tendency to sin. They are sloth, lust, gluttony, wrath, greed, pride, and envy. The marks that a hunter, like me, put on you is quite different are what the Seven Deadly Sins put on a mortal. The mark is a flower that start out from your shoulder to your finger tip. For example for lust the mortal mark will be a rose. We, as hunters and trackers must stop that process from reaching to their fingers. By killing demon or in your case purify the soul." 

"Purify?"

"Yes. Your job is quite simple. All you have to do is go inside the mind and destroy their desire."

"Desire.." 

Aya remember Mimi's arm. Those bruise grew and were on Mimi's rist. Is Mimi a victim too, Aya thought. No, it can't be, she said to herself.

"Stay after school. There something we need to find out order to find the missing girls."

It turned to night as Tashio and Aya stayed after school. The halls were empty and quiet. Aya was scaried stayed near to Tashio. Tashio lead to his locker and gave some clothes to Aya. "What is this for?" she asked him. "This outfit is like a shield and protect you."Tashio said. He started to take off his shirt. " WOAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Aya shouted hiding behind the corner where she couldn't see him. "I'm just putting on my outfit. Geez." Tashio said. "Fine I'll put on the outfit too then. Don't look or come here." Aya shouted. Aya was quick in dressing up and it only took her a minute. The outfit was cute and fitted Aya perfectly. It was a shirt where the top half was white and the bottom half was black was a black skirt with boots the was up to her knees. "Ready." Tashio said. He was wearing the same outfit that he was wearing when he saved her yesterday. "Yeah." said the black cat. It was the also the same cat from yesterday. "Wait that cat can talk?" Aya said. "Yea. This is Sora." Tashio said.

"Nice to meet you, Aya." said the black cat and stood up like a person.

"Nice to meet you too." said Aya.

Suddenly a big boom that was close by. Tashio, Sora, and Aya started to run. Yet they spit up when there was two different paths along the way. Aya took the path of the right meanwhile Tashio and Sora went to the left. Aya was left alone. "Tashio! Sora!" she shouted to them but there was no responds. The compose demon was nearby. Aya walked and was calling "Tashio, Sora" over and over. She walk a bit more and heard a bump sound and turned around. There was no one. As she turned back something gotten her leg and pulled her out. 


	4. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

~Composed Demons~  
~Narrator View~

"THIS WAY" Sora shouted. Tashio was following Sora as he pulled out his sword from his sword belt. Mean while a few corners away was Aya.

Aya looked behind her. It was the composed demon. It dragged her closer to itself. Aya had no way of getting away. There a rock caught her eye on the right on her. She grabbed it and threw it at the composed demon. It hit the composed demon's right eye. The composed demon let go of Aya and Aya made a run for it. She ran as fast as she could and the composed demon followed her. At the corner, she stopped. She was breathing heavy. Suddenly something grabbed her and covered her mouth and dragged her in.

This time it was Tashio. "Shh. The composed demon is near by." He whispered in her ear. Her heart beaten faster. Tashio let Aya go and went near the door. "Sora look after Aya." he said and went out and close the door.

"Aya, Do you know anyone with a flower tattoo on their arms?"

"No, why?"

"Isn't it weird?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember that video Tashio showed you. The composed demon took those girl in a flash but yet it hesitated on when trying to eat you. Most composed demon will eat their pray as fast as their could. Unless they know their pray."

"Sora, What are composed demons exactly?"

"Composed Demons are mortal people that have been put marks on them by the Seven Deadly sins"

"Why? Why do the Seven Sins put marks on people?"

"Well, the mortal chose to. In order to get what they want and desire in life. The tattoos are put in the arm and are flowers. The flower grows from the shoulder to the finger tips. As a hunter and tracker we must stop that process from happening."

"How do you stop it from growing."

"We kill them."

Aya widen her eyes and stood up. She ran to the door and went outside.

"Aya, your not suppose to go outside! Aya!" 


	5. Chapter 4 Forgive or Forget

~Chapter 4~  
~Forgive or Forget ~  
~Aya's version~

It couldn't be...No can't be...It's has to be someone else. I was running to Tashio to see if I'm too late. There I saw Tashio looking around.

"Did you kill the demon already."

"No. It probably got away before I came here."

I sighed. Yet the air was still thick.

"Is the composed demon here?"

"Probably."

Tashio walked away

"Tashio."

Tashio stopped.

"Why do have you have to kill the composed demons? I mean there humans, just innocent souls why kill them?"

"It's my job. This is what I get payed for. It's this is what I have to do to keep balance in the world."

Tashio didn't even look at me. He looked at the same direction and just turned his back on me. It made me so angry. I turned my hands into fits.

"I'm going home now. It's already getting late."

I walked away and Tashio looked as I walked.

"You think she knows already?"

Sora came out of the shadows and looked at him.

"Maybe so. But there one thing that I'm sure of. She's will find out tonight."

Meanwhile on the first floor. I was trying to find to exit. 'Weird I can't find the exit." It was the place over and over again. The air was thicker than it was before.

"Aya? What are you doing here in this hour?"

It was Mimi.

"Ooh I forgot something in class." I said while chucking. 

"You're lying. I known you since kindergarten. I guess you already know."Mimi said. She was crossing her arms and shaking.

"Mimi, whats wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Mimi started crying. The black shadow went to Mimi. Mimi's eyes turned red as her pupil got smaller. Her hand turned black with bigger claws. It was something that I was afraid of happening. I was correct. My eye widen and my knees collapsed on the floor. Mimi was the composed demon. 


	6. Chapter 5 Tracker's Job

~Chapter 5~  
~The Job of a Tracker~  
~Narrator's View~ 

Aya just stood there frozen. Her body didn't move. It didn't wanna move.

"I'm Sorry" 

It echo in her mind. She covered her ears and started to cry. She tried denying it. Compose Mimi slapped Aya her arm but just in time Tashio sliced Mimi arm off and was in front of Aya. "SORA GET AYA TO A SAFER PLACE." Tashio said. "Come On. There still hope of saving Mimi. You know if you don't do something then Tashio will die too."Sora said. "What! Why!"Aya snapped out of dental. "Usually Tashio and I fusion powers, but since I'm here I don't know how long Tashio can hold together."Sora said. Aya maded her hand to a fist. "Aya, you can't dental the truth anymore. Tashio helped me a bunch of times now it's my turn to help." Aya said to herself.

Aya stood up. "How can I can Tashio?"

"You must purity Mimi's soul. It's a process thought mind. You must touch her forehead."

She looked at Mimi. She was fight Tashio. Tashio was dodging her attacks. Aya started ddging her attacks too as she went near Mimi. Aya have one chance of doing this. Aya touched her forehead and then fainted. Tashio caught her in his arms. "Did she do did it?" asked Sora.

"Yeah she did. Its in her hands now whatever happens. We can only hope."


End file.
